


Your Emptiness Destroyed Me

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a drawing by Rubitan. One of Jason's many nightmares came true and he is reliving the dreaded scenario that lead to his demise and what happens when Dick tries to deal with the aftermath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Emptiness Destroyed Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubitan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rubitan).



> Inspired by a [picture](http://rubitan.tumblr.com/post/19110396378/haha-i-have-no-idea-what-this-is-d#permalink-notes) by Rubitan on tumblr. She was nice enough to let me write a fanfic inspired by it. :D

A robin that fell out of the nest would not live long. So when did Jason fell out? Was it when rapist died? Was it when he decided to save her? Jason checked the barbwire holding him. No give at all, just the same as the last 20 times he checked. It was worthless. He was worthless. Just like a robin that fell out of a nest and tried to come back from the dead with a broken wing. What is the worth of that robin?

Jason leaned backed and pushed the need to cry behind eyes. He was caught again. He felt there will be no rescue like the last time. He was going to die and there will be no more dark miracles to bring him back.

His body started shaking with fear as he lucidly starred at the ceiling. The barbs cutting into his armor and skin as he moved, letting tiny streams of blood flow out. He visualized everyone’s face and apologized to them.

Bruce, he was sorry for being a failure of son. Even if they weren’t blood-related, Bruce would always be his father. Just like Catherine would be his mother. Alfred, he was sorry for being a brat as a kid and still being a brat. He knows you wanted to see him back at the manor eating a cookie, but it looks like it’ll never happen. Tim, he was sorry for kicking your ass. It was demoralizing to be used as an example of what a Robin shouldn’t be, but stop kicking yourself for every failure. He wished he could have worked more with Tim too, bright kid. Damian, he was sorry about the bullet. Manic episode and everyone was acting out of tune due to Bruce’s death. He was not sorry for having sex with Talia. She is a fine lady and Damian should be proud of that. Cass and Steph, he was sorry for never having an awkward-moment team up with them. They were both very different. Cass from what he knows would read him like an open book. He was looking forward to a retort contest with Stephanie. Babs, he was sorry for never talking to her, but he figured she knew why. It would bring up the pain and hurt feelings right back up for both of them. Dick….

The door opened and Jason’s green-blue eyes snapped forward. The green and purple abomination grinned at him. He closed his eyes and waited for the first strike.

And then Jason screamed.

* * *

The past few nights were busy for Dick. There were the usual petty offensives, but trafficking was up and the gangs were more restless than days that end with ‘y’. Odds are 99:1 for a big name is making a move and judging by the gang colors: it’ll be Joker.

For now, Dick will sit on a ledge of what he deduced to be one of the central warehouses. He focused his lenses to watch the mooks flow in and out. As this particular night dredges on, Dick notices more and more cargo coming out. They were leaving which means an opportunity to check for clues to send to the Big B. The faster they figured out what the Joker is up, the faster and safer he could be stopped.

He waited an hour after they all left to move in. He checked for booby traps, leaked gas lines, and other ‘jokes’ Joker liked to leave behind for unwanted scavengers. So for the place was cleared, but he kept hearing a scraping sound that he couldn’t locate. Half of the time it sounded like nails on metal and the other being metal on metal.

That was probably the present. He needed to find it and disable it before he could investigate. As he navigated around the boxes he started to pinpoint where the scraping noise originated. After moving past a few boxes he located the door to the back office. Dick’s gut twisted inside him warning him not to go in. To call for back up right now. Just don’t open that door.

But he heard a quiet sob, or was it a laugh, behind it. Dick’s altruism was greater that his instinct and he slowly opened the door.

Dick forced himself not to scream at the sight. A body sat against the darker corners of the office and on the wall was the message “Let’s play?” in dried blood and matching the Joker’s handwriting. Dick braced himself emotionally as he stepped forward to get a closer look. He knew who it was when he spotted the crowbar. The sadistic clown loved to torment Bruce and by extension those around him, especially if they came back from the dead and beat him with the crowbar as revenge for murdering.

There was sob-laugh and Dick saw that the man in front of him was dressed up in a yellow cape, red tunic, and scaly green underwear. An unarmored replica of the Robin costume he and one other wore. The man’s tensed before raking his fingers against the metal floor: the scraping noise.

“Jason?” Dick cautiously whispered.

Jason twisted his head up and let out the twisted child of cry for help and a dark malicious laugh. Dick back stepped as he saw what happened to the second Robin. Jason’s face was covered in greasepaint: clown white spread haphazardly on his face, black around his eyes to mimic a domino mask, and his mouth that was stretched into a smile was outlined in red. Jason picked up the crowbar and started to stand up.

Dick’s blood ran cold as he looked at Jason’s terrified eyes as the bloodcurdling laugh came out. Jason raced towards him with the crowbar ready to strike. Dick darted back out into the main area and took cover. He was not willing to injure Jason since the former Robin was drugged with Joker venom.  
  
There was crashing noise as Jason’s crowbar collided with a pile of boxes. The forced laughter echoed off the walls as more and more boxes were destroyed. Dick needed to sedate Jason before the younger man could hurt himself.

Dick eyes went wide as he narrowly missed a crowbar strike. He distanced himself, never letting his sight leave Jason’s hunched form. Dick opened up a compartment on his gauntlet and grabbed an injectable vial. Dick noted as Jason wildly swing the crowbar with a now-hoarse voice laughing, that there was only going to be one good way to do it. 

The arm with the crowbar was stretch out as Dick crashed and pinned Jason down on the ground. In one swoop Dick stuck the needle into Jason’s neck. Dick moved to restrain Jason’s head and pin the arms to his sides.

“Jason. It’s okay. I’m here.” Dick stated. The toxin in Jason’s system started to burn out thanks to the cocktail of the Joker Anti-toxin and a sedative. Jason’s eyes started to well up as the manic sad laughter was dying. Dick cooed to soothe the damaged man as he caressed Jason’s face; the greasepaint smearing and transferring itself onto Dick’s gloves.

Jason’s eyes closed and tears started to fall, he stopped laughing but was still in no worse shape than he was in. Dick shifted himself to floor and pulled Jason into his lap. Jason buried his face into Dick’s Nightwing suit revealing a vulnerability the Red Hood does not show often. Dick took the edge of Jason’s yellow cape started to remove the rest of the greasepaint, noting that Jason looked so small in his lap. Dick felt like he was comforting Jason when he was the second Robin.

Dick kissed Jason’s forehead as the younger man took a deep breath and fell asleep. It was for the best Dick noted as opened up his communicator and recounted to those on the other end what happened. He stoically added that he’ll be out of commission and will be heading back to the manor with a passenger.

Dick stood up with Jason in his arms. Dick wondered if this is what Bruce felt like when he found Jason dead. Dick took a deep breath and kissed the lost Robin’s cheek and walked forward.

He whispered softly into Jason’s ear, “I love you.”

He felt Jason’s hand flinched; it was Jason’s way of saying: I love you too.


End file.
